School zones, particularly those for elementary schools, have crosswalks which utilize young crossing guards, typically fifth and sixth grade students, for controlling vehicle traffic and allowing pedestrians, namely school children and their accompanying adults, to cross streets and proceed toward school as well as away from school. Crossing guards typically wear safety vests and hold flags in order to get the attention of drivers in order to stop vehicle traffic. This can be a potentially dangerous situation, as the crossing guard attempts to control both anxious pedestrians and oncoming vehicle traffic. According to the US Department of Transportation, there are approximately 70,000 deaths per year of pedestrians caused by automobiles. The many distractions, such as the use of cell phones, for drivers make the situation even more tenuous. In addition, there are over 20,000 injuries or deaths per year in work zones caused by vehicles or construction equipment.
It is thus desirable to maintain the safety of pedestrians in pedestrian crossing zones, particularly schools, as well as for workers in work zones. This includes the ability to safely stop and/or control traffic and maintain control over pedestrians.